hiddenshadevillagefandomcom-20200214-history
Yusuke Nakai
Background Yusuke grew up living with a family of four in a decent-sized house within Kirigakure. He lived with his parents, Koshiro and Amaya, and his brother Aiko. He had a happy, decent childhood, until he reached eight. At this point, he had decided to join the Kirigakure Academy, having finally been allowed by his parents. Upon finding out he was accepted, he constantly prepared for his first day. However his brother, whom was now a Chuunin, changed. He hung around with a different group of friends, and constantly had them over. The first time they met Yusuke, they noticed his excitement and happiness. Of course, they constantly made fun of him, and threatened him if he didn't do what they said. Yusuke was constantly bugged with this, and found himself even abandoned by his brother, who eventually joined in himself. He felt lost, having only two good friends as of now. This changed him, causing him to become less social to strangers. He found himself only opening up to his parents and friends now, unable to be himself around his brother's friends. This carried onto his first day in the academy. He made little effort to socialize with his seat partner, only doing so when his seat partner had first made the effort. On the academic side, he put as much effort as he could into studying and learning in the academy. A month or so into the year, he found himself friends with his seat partner and a few of his friends, as well, he was doing well academically. Around those he didn't know, and even his teacher, he seemed distant and quiet. Around his friends, he acted his normal self, and found himself training, studying, and just hanging around with them more then being home. Eventually, the genin exams came around. Yusuke was confident about them. He was sure all of his friends would pass with him. He spent most of the week he had preparing for the exams with his friends. None of them knew what would be on it, so they worked on everything. Then, the day finally came. The students all lined up and were told to execute each of the jutsu they had been taught in the academy once. Having practiced enough, Yusuke found himself able to easily complete this task, earning himself a Kirigakure headband. Not long after, he received quite the shock. His brother had done something wrong. Yusuke's parents had refused to tell him what. To make things worse, his father had assisted with the event, earning Aiko an execution and his family was to be exiled from Kirigakure. After the execution and packing needed supplies, they left the village, eventually coming across Hikagakure, a village which seemed to accept them. For now, they had found a new home. Personality Yusuke would appear to a stranger, or someone he didn't know very well, as a quiet boy, maybe even anti-social. Tending to avoid crowds and constantly playing music through his ocarina, he is easily mistaken for his. Once he is with his friends, he shows his true side; happy, social, and even protective, unafraid to stand up for them. Used to threats and insults from his past, he is usually calm and uncaring when receiving them, until one of his friends does. Appearance Yusuke has fairly long black hair, with dark green eyed. He wears a green shirt, with a light brown cloak partially covering him,(As seen in the picture) as well as brown pants. Around his torso is also a strap, which holds his bo-staff. He can almost always be seen carrying it around. More recently, Yusuke has worn a light red sweater in place of his cloak and shirt, having a black short-sleeved shirt beneath. His bo-staff remains strapped across his back. As well, he tied a kunai holster to the back of his waist. A Hikagakure Headband is displayed proudly, tied around his neck. Abilities Yusuke has shown himself to be fairly proficient in close-range combat, able to incorporate his bo-staff and even the academy jutsu into his attacks. He usually tries to take battles slowly, thiking his moves through. His skill with ninjutsu has yet to be shown, though he has shown an interest in genjutsu to some of his peers, and has shown the ability to at least use Kai. Early in his stay at''' Hikagakure', he managed to create a single Genjutsu on his own; ''Okuyuki Katawa, or Shadow Shift. As time passed, Yusuke continued to improve his skills as best he could. He became more proficient with the bo-staff, however he quickly developed his own hand-to-hand form, allowing him to have a second option in close combat. As well, he learned Suiton: Bunshin no jutsu and Suiton: Teppōdama, showing an apptitude for Ninjutsu. His earlier interest in Genjutsu soon turned into a specialization, as he learned multiple and even created his own, easily incorporating them into his fighting style. Jutsu Kai Okuyuki Katawa Genjutsu Shiranui Suiton: Bunshin no jutsu Magen Narakumi no jutsu Suiton: Teppōdama Bakuhatsu Chouin Udemae Kageta Jigoku Accolades Quotes "You can't do everything alone either... The village is here for you, as you are for us." (Spoken to Yaso Pon'Biki) Trivia -Yusuke has completed Twenty-Four missions in total: 11 D rank, 12 C rank, 1 B rank, 0 A rank and 0 S rank missions. -Untold to most, Yusuke greatly enjoys mindtricks. -Yusuke wished to fight Kairi Hesla Category:Characters Category:Chūnin